doctorwhofictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Enemy Within
Enemy Within is the nineteenth story in the Lilith!Verse and the series A Different Story. It is a rewrite of the Doctor Who movie and features Lilith III, the Eighth Doctor, and Grace Holloway. Summary In Lilith's final timey-wimey adventure, she teams up with a newly regenerated Eighth Doctor and doctor Grace Holloway to stop the Master and save the entirety of Earth before midnight on the final day of the 20th century. Plot After 'John Smith' dies on the operating table, doctor Grace Holloway tries to comfort Lee, the man who was with the Doctor in the ambulance. Lilith joins them and declares herself Lilith Taylor, 'John Smith's daughter and asks for his possessions. Lee runs off with the Doctor's possessions and Grace chases after him, leaving Lilith to teleport to the next place she is meant to meet her father. In the meantime, the Doctor regains his memories. In a fit of enthusiasm, the Doctor announces, "I am the Doctor!" and kisses Grace, who asks him to kiss her again. Lilith appeared and warns Grace that kissing the Doctor is bad luck, listing off people who have kissed him and the bad things that happened to them. The Doctor becomes aware that the Master has opened the Eye of Harmony as he holds Grace. However, he shuts his eyes, preventing nothing more than audio to come through the Eye's projection to the cloister room inside the TARDIS. The Doctor explains the Master's plan: he hopes to force the Doctor to look into the Eye of Harmony, which will destroy his soul and allow the Master to take over his body. He asks Grace to help him find a beryllium atomic clock. However, Grace runs back to her house instead. |Lilith uses her vortex manipulator to take her and the Doctor to Grace's house. The Doctor tries talking to Grace, but she calls them insane and calls for an ambulance to take the Doctor and Lilith to a mental institution. To prove that the Eye is open and changing the physical structure of the planet, the Doctor presses against one of the windows, and he and Lilith are able to walk through it and into Grace's house. The Doctor explains that at midnight, the entire Earth will be sucked through it unless he can close it in time. Collapsing in shock, The Doctor weighs himself on scale as Grace's television reports strange weather occurring around the world, which has been caused by the Eye's opening. The Doctor is even more shocked to see he has lost twenty pounds in just the same amount of minutes. Watching a news report, the Doctor hears that a beryllium atomic clock is being unveiled at ITAR. When the ambulance arrives, the EMT is the Master. The Doctor isn't aware, but Lilith knows and choses not to tell him. The Doctor asks for them to be taken to ITAR. Grace is still skeptical, but indicates for the driver to play along. As they are being driven, the Doctor questions Grace as to why she didn't tell him she had access to an atomic clock. Still playing along, she says she was more worried about what would happen to the Earth if the Eye isn't shut. Their conversation changes subject, in which the Doctor explains he met Sigmund Freud and Madame Curie. However, the driver slams on the brakes at a traffic jam, making the ambulance shake, causing the sunglasses the Master had been using to hide his inhuman eyes to fall off, and the Doctor recognizes him. Putting his glasses back on, the Master has them pulled back off by the Doctor, who gets out of the way of a burning viscous substance spat by the other Time Lord and it lands on Grace's wrist. The Doctor temporarily blinds the Master with a fire extinguisher, while he, Lilith, and Grace flee. A policeman tells them to go back to their vehicles, but the Doctor instead offers him a Jelly Baby. Skeptical about the sweet, the officer eats it. Grace explains that the Doctor is British to explain his odd habits just as he takes the officer's gun, points it at himself, he demands the officer hand over his motorcycle. Impatient and irritated, Lilith snatches the gun and points it at the officer, demanding that he hand over the keys. When the officer protests, Lilith shoots the radio to prove a point and asks for the keys again. The officer gives The Doctor the keys and he, Grace, and Lilith drive off on the motorcycle. The three arrive at ITAR, finding the empty ambulance. The Master was already inside, waiting for them. Grace, a board member of ITAR, gets herself, Lilith, and the Doctor inside the party. While looking around for a way to reach the clock, the Doctor explains that time travel is possible and that Time Lords who run out of regenerations, like the Master, are desperate in the fight for survival. Grace introduces the two others as 'Doctor Taylor and his assistant, Lilith' to Professor Wagg, creator of the clock. As the Doctor tells Professor Wagg 'a secret' ("I'm half-human, on my mother's side"), he surreptitiously removes Wagg's security pass. Grace, the Doctor, and Lilith manage to steal a small component from the clock, which the Doctor needs to repair the TARDIS. They spot the Master and Chang Lee in the crowd, which prompts them to head for the exit. They then find guards that the Master subdued by using the same substance; they are frozen in place, covered in goo. The Doctor activates the fire alarm as he and Grace make their escape by lowering themselves from the roof with a fire hose and Lilith teleports herself to the TARDIS. The Doctor and Grace meet Lilith at the TARDIS, where Lilith opens the doors by snapping her fingers. She responds "Spoilers" when the Doctor asks how she was able to do that. They enter the TARDIS, where the Cloister Bell is ringing. The Doctor is able to close the Eye of Harmony. However, a quick temporal scan confirms that the Eye has been open too long, and the Earth is still in danger. The only solution is to take the TARDIS back to a time before the Eye was opened — but since the Eye was open so long, the TARDIS now has no power. The Doctor] attempts to jump-start the TARDIS by drawing energy directly from the Eye. While he is working under the console, Lilith realizes the Grace is under the Master's control and is knocked out. Lilith wakes to find herself bound and gagged and the Doctor strapped to a gurney in the Cloister Room. Chang Lee and the possessed Grace chain the Doctor to a balcony, under the supervision of the Master. Lee explains he'll be rich once once the Master gets his body back. However, the Doctor tells him the Master neglected to mention Earth would be destroyed, making his payment pointless. Per the Doctor's slight manipulation, the Master inadvertently contradicts his earlier lies to Lee by claiming to have used all his lives. Lee now believes the Doctor and refuses to help the Master. Rather than waste more time by hypnotising Lee again, the Master snaps his neck. The Doctor comments that only Grace is left to open the Eye, but her eyes are not human. The Master taunts the Doctor and removes his influence on Grace as he kisses her, then forces her to look into the Eye. As the Master begins to absorb the Doctor's life energy, the Doctor implores Grace to free Lilith and return to the console room and jump-start the TARDIS. Lilith and Grace manage to start the TARDIS one second before midnight. The TARDIS enters a temporal orbit, something Grace needs the Doctor to explain and Lilith just wants to get back to the Cloister Room to free him. They returns to the Cloister Room and free the Doctor, but the Master attacks them. He throws Grace off the balcony, killing her. The Doctor yells at Lilith to stay back and struggles with and the Master over the open Eye, and the Master falls in. The Doctor attempts to save him, but the Master rejects his hand and is sucked into the Eye. The TARDIS slips back in time before midnight. Energy travels from the Eye to the bodies of Grace and Chang Lee, reviving them, and the Eye closes. Amused by how sentimental his TARDIS is, the Doctor asks Grace how it felt to hold back death. He then congratulates them, as they've been somewhere he's never been. Grace tells him there's nothing to be afraid of, but wonders if they've gone back far enough. The Doctor tells her that they have or he's talking to a bunch of ghosts, and he doesn't believe in them. They return to the console room where, through a high-tech dome, the Doctor shows them alien galaxies and his home planet. Lee questions where the Master is just as a grumbling is heard from the TARDIS. Lilith remarks, "You don't want to know." Deciding where to leave them, the Doctor takes them to exactly the first minute of 2000 in a city park. The Doctor allows Lee to keep the bags of gold dust the Master originally bribed him with, and tells him not to be in San Francisco next Christmas; in exchange, Lee gives back the bag with the belongings of the Seventh Doctor in them. The Doctor asks Grace to travel with him, but she refuses and asks if the Doctor will stay with her. However, both know he won't. Grace thanks the Doctor, and he thanks her. The Doctor leaves in the TARDIS with Lilith still on board. He asks if he will see her in his next regeneration and she tell him that this was the last time loop involving meeting him, and that she's going to get her mother before going home. She also tells him that he'll have to forget meeting her in any regeneration and asks for help with something. The Doctor obliges and Lilith hugs him, glad to be done playing hopscotch with her father's timeline. Characters *Lilithanadir III *The Eighth Doctor *Grace Holloway *Lee Chang *The Master Category:Stories Category:Classic Rewrites Category:A Different Story Category:Multi Chapter